


Dawn

by AceMoppet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beach Scene 2.0, Confessions, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Ring Flares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMoppet/pseuds/AceMoppet
Summary: “Yuuri, wake up.”Yuuri groans and turns over. “Victor,” he grumbles, “let me sleep.”“Please? I want to show you something.”





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! Ace here. So this little fic is inspired by an art by kirariky, which you can see below.
> 
> https://kirariky.tumblr.com/post/179942089050
> 
> Thank you kirariky for letting me post this; your work is amazing and holds so many emotions.
> 
> Please feel to leave a comment or kudos if you like!

“Yuuri, wake up.”

 

Yuuri groans and turns over. “Victor,” he grumbles, “let me sleep.”

 

“Please? I want to show you something.”

 

Yuuri cracks an eye open to see Victor dressed in his favorite coat. He holds a paper cup in his hand, smoke wafting off the top of it, and his face is full of a solemn yearning that manages to wake Yuuri up completely. “Okay,” he sighs, shivering as he gets out of bed, “but you’re letting me sleep in afterwards.”

 

“Deal,” Victor says, making the bed when Yuuri gets out, folding the covers crisply. Yuuri yawns and heads to the bathroom.

 

Twenty minutes later, they’re making their way out of the hotel, Yuuri’s hand securely wrapped in Victor’s. For some reason, Victor isn’t wearing his gloves like he usually does, so Yuuri can feel the soft metal of his ring and the softer skin of his hand against his palm. Despite how awake Yuuri is, he’s still tired, so he just squeezes Victor’s hand and doesn’t ask.

 

They walk down the empty streets of Barcelona. The city is finally asleep, even as the day is waking up. Just up ahead, Yuuri can see the light of the sun, the flushed red and pink of sunrise fading into the soft blue and white of day. The clouds around them still hold tinges of pink and peach, clinging to the last vestiges of the dawn.

 

Yuuri sneaks a glance at Victor. He looks peaceful, and his posture is relaxed, but Yuuri can see that glint in his eyes that he gets whenever he’s excited. He glows, like the winter sunlight has somehow taken residence in his soul and is seeping through his skin. He’s breathtaking, and Yuuri never wants to look away.

 

Victor catches him staring and smiles so warmly Yuuri wants to melt. “I’m sorry for dragging you out of bed so early,” he says softly, his low voice thrumming in Yuuri’s bones like wingbeats, “but we’re almost there.”

 

Yuuri just hums and leans closer, untangling their hands until they’re locked elbow-to-elbow and he can rest his head against Victor’s shoulder. “Okay,” he whispers, trusting Victor to lead him right.

 

Moments later, they arrive in front of the beach. Seagulls cry over their heads, sharp pin pricks of noise against the lulling rush of the tide coming in.Yuuri closes his eyes and breathes in the cold sea breeze, feeling the crisp salt settle into his lungs to wake him up. He lets go of Victor to lean against the railing, barely feeling the chill of the metal as he takes in the quiet dawn.

 

“Is this what you wanted to show me?” he says, feeling Victor come up behind him and hug his waist with one hand.

 

Victor hums. “Not quite,” he says, taking Yuuri’s right hand in his. “Two days ago, I came here. I stood right at this very spot.”

 

Yuuri leans back, never taking his eyes off the horizon. “What did you do?”

 

Victor squeezes his hand and brings it up. “Maybe it’s best if I show you.”

 

_ Show me what?  _ Yuuri wants to ask, but before he can do so, a light glints in his eyes.

 

He blinks and gasps softly. There, in the light of the rising sun, shines his ring,  _ their  _ rings. They’re so bright, flaring gold against silver sunlight and blue sky, and even as his eyes water, Yuuri can’t look away.

 

“Oh,” he hears himself say, the word too small to encompass the wonder he feels bursting inside of him. “Oh.”

 

Victor’s lips are at his ear. “I stood right at this very spot,” he whispers, breath warm against the curve of Yuuri’s ear, “and I saw our future.”

 

Yuuri feels his eyes water again, this time with a happiness that aches so badly it takes his breath away. He tries to push back the tears and focus on the warmth of Victor around him, a shelter against the cold morning, tries to focus on the sound of the waves crashing against the shore like the soft footfalls of a cat, tries to focus on the ever-rising sun.

 

Then Victor says, “Say Yuuri, don’t the seagulls here remind you of Hasetsu?”

 

And Yuuri cries. His shoulders shake, and he takes his hand out of Victor’s to wrap his arms around the arm circling his waist, holding him close. “I love you,” he says, the confession spilling out of him like liquid sunlight, warming his face as he cries happy tears in Victor’s arms. He hears Victor’s breath hitch, feels him hold Yuuri tighter, and he realizes with a soft jolt that this is the first time one of them ever put definite words to the love between them. This is one of those moments - like their rings, like their hug at the airport, like their kiss - that they can’t take back, can’t explain away. Yuuri’s put his foot forward on land he’s never crossed before, and for a moment, he’s terrified.

 

But Victor always meets Yuuri where he is. “I love you too,” he whispers fiercely into his ear, trembling against Yuuri’s back. “God I love you.”

 

They rock back and forth, Victor with his face buried in Yuuri’s neck, Yuuri’s tear-streaked face turned towards the sunlight. The tears on his face have stopped and dried now, salt replacing salt, and Yuuri turns his head to press a fierce, tender kiss to Victor’s temple. 

 

“Thank you,” he whispers, lips pressed to soft hair and softer skin. “Thank you Victor.”

 

Against the curve of his neck, Victor smiles.

 


End file.
